


Marry You

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A bit of fluff taking place on the morning of the day before Felix and Tamora's wedding.





	Marry You

It was still dark outside when Felix began to stir. He glanced at the analog clock on his bedside table, which read 6:23 AM, and allowed himself to relax. He didn’t need to be out of bed until seven, which meant that he now had a few minutes to enjoy snuggling up to his fiancee. The previous evening had been their last night together before the wedding; tomorrow they would spend their morning surrounded by their friends as they frantically tried to get everything ready for the big day. But for now, he could just enjoy a bit of peace and quiet with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

“What are you smiling about?” Tamora mumbled sleepily. Felix had gotten so wrapped up in daydreaming that he hadn’t noticed her waking up.

“I’m just thinkin’ about tomorrow,” he said, a lopsided grin making its way across his face. 

Tamora smiled knowingly.

“I should’ve guessed,” she teased. 

“I can’t believe I get to marry you tomorrow,” he said, scooting closer to her and placing a hand on her cheek. “It feels like just yesterday you were shooting at me when I walked into your game for the first time.”

“Is that really where our relationship started for you, when I tried to kill you?” she joked.

“Laugh all you want, but even then, I knew there was something special about you,” he said. “From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be an important part of my life.”

“Even when I pinned you to the ground and aimed my blaster in your face?” she smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Especially then,” he said, his smile widening as she chuckled at him. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing her long bangs out of her face. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Tamora smiled, but there was a certain apprehension behind her eyes that Felix had come to recognize. He brought his hand down from her hair to rest against her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her skin.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “I know it must be getting harder for you as the wedding gets closer.”

“I’m okay,” she answered. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his brow furrowed with concern. 

She sighed, placing her hand over his. As much as she tried to hide her fears from Felix, he always managed to sniff them out.

“You’re right. It is getting a little harder,” she admitted. “I want to be excited for our wedding, but I can’t stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. I can’t lose you like that.”

“Oh, Tammy,” he said. “Is there anything I can do to help? You know it’s not too late to go with plan B.”

Plan B involved having the ceremony in the garden behind the Niceland Apartments. Felix had insisted on the backup plan in case Tamora found it too difficult to get married in the same church that had caused her so much pain.

“No, I want to do it this way. I want to make better memories there, I don’t want that place to hold any power over me anymore,” she said. “It’s just hard to think about. Objectively, I know that everything will be fine. But I can’t shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen.”

“What can I do to help you feel better?” he asked. “Do you want me to keep my pistol on me during the ceremony? I could come and spend the night with you tonight in case you have a nightmare. I know it’s bad luck to see you the day of the wedding so maybe you could blindfold me when you wake up. Or maybe I should–”

Tamora cut him off by pulling him in for a deep kiss. He sighed, perfectly content. It thrilled him to think that he would get to spend the rest of his life kissing her this way. After a long moment, she pulled away, taking a moment to admire his darkened cheeks.

“Felix, you’ve already done more than you know,” she said. In truth, she had difficulty expressing the gratitude she felt toward him for all the measures he had taken to make sure she was comfortable throughout the wedding planning process. “It’s true that this isn’t going to be an easy day for me, but when I think about the fact that it’ll be you at the other end of the aisle, I feel better.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Really,” she answered with a smile. “As long as you’re standing at the altar with a face full of honeyglows, I’ll be just fine.”

“I think I can deliver on that request,” he said, smiling wide. He leaned forward for a tender kiss. His gaze was soft as he pulled away. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she replied.

“Well, we’d better get a move on,” Felix said, moving to get out of bed.

“The alarm hasn’t even gone off yet, what’s your rush?” Tamora asked.

“It’s just, well… The sooner we get today over with, the sooner I get to marry you,” he admitted sheepishly.

Tamora looked at him fondly for a moment. Any doubts she had about getting married melted away as she watched Felix shyly avert his eyes, blushing intensely. Without warning, she yanked him forward into a fiery kiss, which he gladly reciprocated. She let it linger for a moment before pulling away.

“That’s very sweet,” she said, “but I think you’ll survive ten more minutes in bed.”

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, tucking his head beneath her chin. He smiled, nestling into her embrace.

“I think you’re right.”


End file.
